This disclosure relates to systems for removing tissue from patients, and is particularly useful for removing pedunculated tissue structures such as polyps and pedunculated uterine fibroids.
Uterine fibroids are the most common pelvic tumor in women, affecting approximately one quarter of women during their reproductive years. Uterine fibroids are generally noncancerous, but may potentially lead to infertility or cause adverse effects if they occur during pregnancy. Typical symptoms include abnormal bleeding, pressure, or pain.
Uterine fibroids are categorized based on location on the uterus. Sub-mucosal fibroids form on the inside wall of the uterus; sub-serosal fibroids form on the outside wall of the uterus; intra-mural fibroids form within the wall of the uterus; and pedunculated fibroids are connected to the inside or outside wall of the uterus by a stalk.
Current uterine fibroid treatments include both pharmaceutical and surgical techniques. Pharmaceutical treatments often do not adequately treat the symptoms of uterine fibroids, ultimately necessitating surgical intervention. Surgical techniques include hysterectomy, myomectomy, endometrial ablation, myolysis and uterine artery occlusion. In addition, interventional radiology and high frequency focused ultrasound techniques exist for the treatment of uterine fibroids.
All of these treatment techniques suffer from shortcomings, such as the risk of relapse, infertility, and applicability to only one or a few types of uterine fibroids.